To Catch the Eye of a Death Eater
by Luciusdreamer
Summary: COMPLETE When a Slytherin girl sets her eye on Lucius she plans her attack, not knowing Lucius was one step ahead of her. Sex, Male/Female, Lucius/other, Brutal, deception
1. Farewell Dance

It was the night after midterms, and after everyone in Slytherin was packed and ready to leave for Christmas break they headed down to the common room for the annual farewell dance.

Rea was a seventh year who had it set in her mind to have the best year of her life. She was off to a good start, not only had she aced her tests but she had her pick of any Slytherin guy. At the moment she was playing around with Draco Malfoy. He was younger than her but his family was pureblood and rich.

As she walked into the common room all eyes fell on her. She had saved a special outfit for exactly this debut. It showed off all her assets. It was low in the front, because she knew her rack was her finest asset, and short enough that when she danced every saw her Slytherin green panties. She was confident she was getting what she wanted tonight. But what did she want?

The dance was supervised, but usually death eaters took advantage of the dark, loud, and hormone driven environment to slip into the shadows and discuss the latest orders from the Dark Lord. This year the chaperones were Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Rea walked around the common room sipping on some butterbeer when she caught sight of Lucius over the rim of her cup. His robes fell over his male physique so smoothly, and the vest he wore showed off his chest muscles like a picture frame.

At that moment she would have given anything to be the snake head on his cane as he stroked it maliciously. She had never been this turned on by an older man before. She had tried out her skills on Professor Snape at times, mostly to watch him squirm and stumble to regain control over her. As a rule she liked younger guys who she could control, but she was suddenly curious what it would be like to be on the other side of the game.

"Rea do you want another butterbeer?"

"Huh?" Rea looked into her cup. She had completely drained her drink while she was trapped in Lucius' allure. She held out her cup so Pansy could get her another butterbeer.

"I've got something better than nasty butterbeer" Draco said from over Rea's shoulder.

He held out a flask of dark liquid and Kat took a quick swig. The fire whiskey burned as it ran down her throat. It blurred her senses as quickly as her lust for Draco's father gripped her. She took another drink and let the liquid cover her senses in a blissful cloud.

Lucius and Snape stood in a corner near a window and observed the students as they showed up. Every thing was going as expected. Lucius was happy to see the tradition of girls wearing reveling clothes hadn't gone out of style. He was also happy to see that Draco wasn't wasting anytime passing out the fire whiskey he brought him. He was also pleased to see Draco's taste in girls was not wanting.

"Who is that girl in the black dress" if you can call that a full dress" Lucius asked Snape

"Rea Evloke" said Snape

"How's her bloodline?" Lucius inquired

"Superb, her parents are strong financers of the Dark Lord. She has potential." Snape whispered

"Good I'll leave Draco to his own then." Both men laughed and turned to more urgent issues

"We need to discuss the plan now that the prophecy is lost" Lucius said

Snape nodded his head and the two men began talking in low voices.

Meanwhile the party was escalating. The Malfoy fire whiskey had made its way around, along with a few other beverages provided by parents.

The dancing quickly escalated into grinding, and the grinding lead to couples sneaking off into the shadows.

Rea was sticking close to Draco. She realized her best bet to get to Lucius was his son. Unfortunately Draco wasn't showing as much interest in her as she was use too.

"You look great tonight Draco" Rea said with a little less tack than she was at ease using

"Oh yeah... Thanks Rea" Draco said a little perplexed and turned back to talking to his male companions.

Rea was in uncharted waters, she had never known Draco to have a girlfriend so she didn't know his style. But her hope to get close to Lucius lay with Draco. So she stuck by his group of friends till most of them had paired off with other girls and she was left to converse with Draco alone.

She directed him onto a couch that faced the chaperones, so she could keep her goal in site. They talked about school and family, but as hard as she tried she could not steer the conversation into flirting grounds.

Inevitably Rea finished her drink and asked Draco to find her another one. Draco went willingly; glad to get a break from the uncomfortable situation.

Rea was racking her brain for what to do next when a dark shadow came over her shoulder. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she saw the outline of long sleek hair pane out into the shadow of Lucius Malfoy.

"You and my son seem to be getting along" Lucius surmised

Rea stood up in excitement, but caught herself and slyly introduced herself "I'm Rea, It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy" She held out her hand to him

He gripped her wrist and lowered his lips to her fingers. He let her smell fill his nose before he let her slip her hand out of his.

"Snape tells me your parents are supporters of the Dark Lord" Lucius had an air of utter sophistication about him. Rea couldn't help but be gitty in his presence.

"Yes!! Oh yes" She yelled way to loudly "I am too!!"

"Well then you and my son will get along very well. He has aspirations to be a death eater himself, and the Dark Lord approves" Lucius tried to hide the doubt he had in his voice.

"He has big shoes to fill following you. My father says you have a very high standing" Rea flirted

Lucius fed on the compliment, but caught a malicious sparkle in her eye. Was she flirting with him? He quickly turned the conversation back to his son.

"You must be fond of my son to have left the dance floor; you seemed to be enjoying yourself out there"

Rea was ecstatic that he had caught her dancing. She knew her dance moves were on the raunchy side and could only be translated into sex.

"Draco's a nice boy, but I like to keep my eyes open for more confident and established men. Someone who can command a room" She exaggerated to get the point across

Lucius knew she was flirting this time and was put off at her frankness for using his son.

"If you have no interest in my son I would suggest stopping while you're ahead. Draco doesn't need to waste his time with 'girls' who like to play at being grown-up" Lucius was harsh and cruel to get his point across.

Rea was more turned on than ever.

"Oh I don't play at being grown-up. You can ask Snape and countless others about my ability to BE grown up" Rea was smiling out right by now at her ability to hold her own.

Suddenly Lucius grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her face back to look right into his cold grey eyes.

"You will leave my son alone or else I will…"

"Lucius what are you doing?" Snape interrupted, in a dry tone

Lucius released Rea and pulled Snape away from the scene. Rea watched them slip back into their corner. She looked around to see if anyone has witnessed the confrontation but luckily everyone else was involved in their own battle of hormones.

A normal response would be to let it go and realize the danger one was getting into but Rea was a Slytherin and she wasn't going to be put off that easily. In fact it made the challenge that much more exciting. It would be her Slytherin will against his Slytherin will.

Draco was stalling going back to sit with Rea.

"Dude she is all over you why are you still here?" Goyle said when he came up for air between snogs

"Because she's all over me" Draco huffed

"Draco you really need to take an interest in girls. There is talk in my dorm that you're gay" This time it was Millicent's turn for air.

Draco threw up his arms and hurried off. He knew it was going around but after all his insisting that he wasn't gay he couldn't shake the rumor. It might not be all that bad to date Rea for a few months just to get people to shut up he thought to himself.

When Draco came back to the couch he was determined to get as may people to see him with Rea as possible: which was good because Rea had it in mind to play out this relationship in full force. No one was going to tell either one where they belonged.

Rea and Draco spent the rest of the night clumsily going through the motions of courtship, the pawing at each other and slyly directing conversation to passions and desire. It was fairly convincing; to the shock of fellow Slytherins, this was a very unlikely couple.

Lucius on the other hand could not keep focused. Snape had to keep repeating himself and shoving Lucius to get his attention.

"I think we're done for the night" Snape sneered

"Whatever…fine. Let's be done then" Lucius snapped back

Snape made his way threw the common room breaking up couples and sending the students to bed. Lucius however stood in the corner leering at his son and Rea till they too were shoved off to bed by Snape.

As Rea made her way back to her room Lucius headed her off at the end of the hall.

"My girl you should listen when your elders tell you to do something" He sneered at her as she passed

He grabbed her by the arm and Rea felt a rush of wind pass all around her. Something was pulling her threw what seemed like an impossibly small hole then she hit ground. She had to catch her breath but as she took in the air she realized she was not in the Slytherin house anymore.

She looked up and saw Lucius pointing his wand at her.

"Stand over there" He pointed to an old couch on the opposite side of the room and she walked over to it slowly and deliberately.

"You have gone too far little girl" He said the word 'little' with daggers in his voice. "I told you very clearly that Draco was not to be used as a means to get to your fantasy" His wand was under her throat, nearly piercing her skin.

Rea was trying not to cry. She knew what Lucius was capable of and knew she was lucky to get out of this alive. She figured she must be in the Malfoy home. The place was dark, with old furniture, and the paintings on the wall held a grave resemblance to the terrifying, but gorgeous, man before her.

"D-D-Don't K-Kill me PLEASE!!!" She stammered, soft and first but louder as she squeezed it out of her lungs.

A horrific laugh came from Lucius' lips. He loosened his grip on his wand and slid the tip around to her ear and down her shoulder, slipping off the strap of her dress as he went.

"I didn't bring you here to kill you my dear. I wanted to show you what happens to people who mess with the Malfoys."

Rea was sure Lucius was not deterred by the laws against the cruciatus curse so her first thought was that this would be her fait. Surprisingly, Lucius resheathed his wand and set it on a nearby chair, followed by his outer robes.

"Rea, Snape told me you're a smart girl, both by the books and among your peers. So I can only assume you know the kind of messages you send when you wear a dress like this"

As he mentioned the dress his hand slid its way around her waist and rested in the small of her back.

Rea's stomach flipped. What the hell was he doing? There was no way she was actually going to get to fuck Lucius Malfoy like she wanted! Was there?

She felt a splitting pain in her back as Lucius dug his nails into it.

"Answer me! Do you realize what boys will think when they see you in this?" He ordered

Rea nodded her head up and down extremely fast. Lucius caught her chin in his other hand and squeezed her face so her lips had no were to go but jut out towards him like a child trying to be a fish.

"You know boys will think you're a slut and an easy fuck?" Lucius made those words sound like poison

Rea could only stare into his beautifully uncaring eyes. Her body was frozen in place by his touch, far beyond any curse she had ever felt.

"It's a shame the burden falls on me to teach you what happens when you provoke a man's lust, but it's one every slut needs to learn." He looked back into her deep brown eyes, the chronic fear in them only made him hungrier.

He pushed her to her knees and the pain of the impact coursed threw her body. She doubled over trying to relieve the pressure on her knees. Lucius grabbed her by the hair and held her face upwards.

"Now don't disappoint me, every whore should be a good cock sucker" He smiled down at her. At least his mouth was in the shape of a smile, but there was no smile behind his eyes to make Rea sure it was a smile.

Rea's eyes scanned Lucius' body from his pecks to his calves she realized the reason he so quickly discarded his wand was because he knew he had every advantage over her even without it.

Lucius reached into his pants and reviled the most exquisite yet daunting penis Rea had ever seen. It was easily 7 inches long and as thick as her wrist. Her heart sank as she considered for the first time that she might not be up for the task. What would Lucius do if she did disappoint him?

She didn't have much time to consider it. Lucius had brought her head close to his hard-on and was insisting with his eye that she get to it.

She began kissing the head and running her tongue around the base of it. She could feel it pulse and rear in anticipation of her next move. But as responsive as his member was Lucius showed no signs of pleasure.

Rea tested to see how much she could manage to fit in her mouth but as she did Lucius shoved in farther than she could handle. She looked up into his face begging to let her go, but he was not going to grant her wish. She could barely breathe and she began to gag.

This was it he was going to suffocate her to death. How cruel!

He finally let her go, let her catch her breath and pulled her close to continue.

"You know what I hate more than sluts? Sluts that don't know their own trade" Lucius sneered down at Rea

This struck a cord with Rea. She was not inexperienced, far from it. She was not going to be told she wasn't talented. So Rea swallowed her pain and fear and pulled out all her tricks.

Lucius' penis bobbed and throbbed as she twisted her hands clockwise and her mouth the other way. However Lucius still had the same stern but attractive face. Rea was getting mad! How could he not react!

What Rea didn't know was that Lucius was not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing how well she was doing. This was his lesson to teach, he didn't want her to mistake this for fulfilling her fantasy.

As Rea got more and more frustrated she began to worry about if Lucius would want to put that monster inside her, and just as if he had read her mind he threw her back on the floor and ordered her on all fours.

He slipped into her faster than she could have imagined and the pain was just as shocking. Rea's eye filled with tears and she screamed out in agony.

Lucius showed the first sign of emotion, her pain was his pleasure. He thrust in and out as fast and as hard as he could manage. Rea's muscles tensed up as if she expected to stop his massive cock with her pelvic muscles.

"This is what little sluts like you get. You asked for this when you put on that dress and you were asking for it all night as you danced. You probably thought it would be fun to entice everyone's lust and play cat and mouse with my son. How does it feel now that you are reaping the rewards of a slut?"

Rea couldn't answer because her orgasm was sweeping through her body. He may be rough but he knew what he was doing. She was satisfied even though he was being nothing but selfish. This was, nevertheless, what she wanted from the moment she laid eyes on him.

She was also aware that Lucius would not like her thinking these things; this was a punishment after all no matter how much she wanted it.

Lucius reared back and slammed into her cervix. He let out a long breath and fell on all fours, incasing her in his body. This, she assumed, was the extent of emotion Lucius was allowing her to see. She took it in for all it was worth and giggled in her mind.

Rea only enjoyed it for a few seconds before Lucius threw a handful of floo powder into a nearby fireplace pushed Rea into the green flames and walked out of the room.

"Leave!" was all Rea got as a thank you

Rea on the other hand was more polite than that she yelled after him, "Thank you!" and slyly spoke "Slytherin Common room" with a wink at a bewildered Lucius.

She knew he was squirming at the thought that she might have enjoyed herself despite all his hard work to make her miserable. In fact she was planning to meet Lucius again ASAP and her best bet was to play on the vulnerable Draco.


	2. Playing Games

So this chapter gave me a bit of a problem. I kept getting distracted. It's more story line than smut so bare with me better stuff is coming

After the dance Draco was determined to keep his reputation in tack. Before the dance he would have thought it impossible to get Rea, the most popular girl in school, to date him, but Goyle was right she was throwing herself at him. Rea would be a great way to throw people off, everyone assumed whoever Rea was dating was also sleeping with her. Draco was banking on this assumption because he had no desire to sleep with her.

Rea was just as determined to use this relationship to get her goals. Her night with Lucius had scared Rea shitless but turned her on just as much. She needed to have that rush again.

The morning after the dance Rea woke up with a horrible hangover, not to mention the pain between her legs. She hadn't felt this torn apart since her first time, but she knew how important it was to look her best for Draco today. So she got out her best makeup and "casually sexy" outfit and went downstairs.

On the other side of Slytherin house Draco's head was pounding! His father never told him about the side affects of drinking, but then again that was his style, letting Draco learn on his own.

He was trying to shove another loaf of bread down his throat when Rea walked into the common room. She looked great, except for a weird swagger in her walk.

"Hey Draco you look…erm… good this morning" Rea lied

"I feel like shit. What did you do to avoid a hangover?" Draco asked desperately she could have told him she drank elf piss and he would have done it.

Rea slumped down next to Draco "its makeup, I feel like shit too, thanks to your dad…"

"Yeah he didn't worn me about the real fire of fire whiskey" Draco said

"Huh?….. Oh yeah the fire whiskey" Rea recovered

"What else could it be?" Draco asked

"Nothing. My mind is kinda gone….So what are we doing today" Rea changed the subject before she slipped the truth.

"We?" Draco really just wanted Rea to go away and leave him and his headache alone

"Well I thought…after last night… we…were……dating" Rea tried to sound as innocent as possible. She slowly blinked her eyes and leaned into Draco

Draco was shocked. Was it really going to be this easy to get Rea to be his girlfriend? He wasn't sure he was going to be able to pull it off. Lots of guys had tried to date her, guys who really wanted to date her, and never got her to so much as ponder it. And here she was asking him out?

"We…could…go…to…the library" Draco was thinking of some place quiet to sooth his head

"I've got a better plan. I know this passage that takes us to the roof. We could get a blanket and watch the snow drifts" Rea ran her hand up and down Draco's leg to simulate the snow drifts.

Draco would rather be somewhere people could see them together but since not many people were around the first weekend of break he figured the roof would be fine. The cold might numb his head anyway.

It didn't. Draco's head hurt more than ever. Mostly because Rea kept asking questions. The most he could manage as an answer was "yes" or "no". He knew he wasn't helping the situation but he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Rea I'm sorry I really need to get back to the common room" Draco said

"Um ok" Rea started freaking out what had she said she wondered

"I have the worst hangover in the history of alcohol" Draco said bluntly

"Oh yeah of course" Rea was so relieved

After Draco left she sat on the roof alone thinking of her game plan. She was going to have to pull on all her experience for this one. Draco didn't seem to react to her flirting and whenever she touched him he recoiled away from her. She needed another angle.

Things didn't improve much from there. Draco didn't come down from his room for two days and when he did Rea and Draco only had very slight polite chats. But when students started coming back Rea saw a significant change. Draco was all over her around his friends. He often hauled her out to stupid mock duels just to show her off. He did, however; finally seem happy in the relationship so Rea decided to make her next move.

"Draco lets go out to dinner in town tomarrow" Rea said in her softest voice curled up on Draco's lap in the common room

"cool who all is going?" Draco replied not looking up from his wizards chess game

"Just you and me, I thought it would be romantic. Maybe we could get a room at the inn so we can stay out late" Rea couldn't risk Draco missing that hint so she nuzzled her head into his crotch.

"I..I… Don't know… I mean weren't we going to play chess tomarrow night Leo?????" Draco looked up desperately

"No I have plans with Hailey. I wish we were getting a room in town" Leo whispered to Draco and kicking him in the shin.

Draco felt a huge weight drop in his stomach everyone knew what Rea had in store and if Draco refused, all his work over the last two weeks would be smashed.

"Well then I guess it's just you an me babe" Draco patted Rea on the head and quickly got back to his game

"Great I'll make reservations" Rea ran off to plan

The dress Rea wore was long and green, but it left nothing to the imagination. She had a new bra and the lace peeked over the neck line of the dress. She wanted to meet Draco at the restaurant but he insisted they meet in the common room and go together.

"Draco can we go? I don't think Rea will mind if we aren't here" Crabbe grumbled

"No! You should stay, she might want to say bye" Draco was desperate to keep them around for as long as possible

"Did I miss something" Rea asked as she walked into the common room. Everyone looked so grim she thought maybe she had missed some horrible news

"No they just wanted to see how stunning you look" Draco smoozed

"Oh….erm…Thanks. everyone?" Rea felt like something was going on she didn't know about.

"You are very welcome Babe" and with that Draco locked Rea in the most deliberate and apathetic kiss she had ever experienced.

"Wow" Crabbe blurted out

"Well that's our cue, see you two later, have a good night, use protection" Leo said as he pushed everyone out the door.

Wow was right Rea realized she had been playing this all wrong. That kiss told her everything Draco had denied her. He wasn't a hard catch like she thought, he was in the relationship for the same reason she was. Someone else.

The restaurant wasn't fancy but there were rooms upstairs for rent and candles on the table, it did the trick.

Draco had to admit the dress was stunning, but the knot in his stomach was more distracting than the slit running up Rea's thigh. So he was very happy when the food came and he could pretend to be preoccupied with eating.

Rea knew he was uncomfortable, he always seemed to be when they were alone. She knew she had to loosen Draco up and the best way she knew was flattery.

"You know Draco you are a very interesting person…and mysterious" Rea informed Draco as he stuffed his face.

"Really?" Draco mumbled through a mouth full of beef

"Oh yeah and that is a great quality in a Death Eater" Rea said slyly

Draco's heart lept "you think I'll make a good Death Eater?"

"Oh yeah you always leave me guessing" She didn't have to lie about that

"Well thank you..You'll make a good …um …well what ever you want to be" Draco gloated

"Draco we have to talk about us" Rea set down her fork

"Rea look I…" Draco freaked

"No stop. I know why you're doing this" Rea said

_She knows!?_ Draco was shocked

"Its fine I understand. If you date me every girl in the school will think you're good in bed and want a piece of you. Every guy will think your cool and want to be your friend. I'm ok with that." Rea explained

"What? Um yeah your right" Draco was very confused. She thought he was dating her to attract other girls? He laughed in his head at how perfect this situation was turning out for him.

"So lets just have a nice dinner" Rea said

"Sounds good to me" Draco said even though his dinner was practically eaten already

The night was awesome. Conversation flowed so well they even laughed out loud.

As they were settling into their room Draco flopped down on the couch and watched Rea turn down the bed.

Rea walked over and strattled Draco and placed his hands on her thighs.

"So dinner was nice" Rea said over Draco. She moved her hips seductively and started pulling at the buttons on Draco's shirt.

"Yea…um…Rea…I… uh…" Draco stumbled as he realized Rea still wanted to have sex tonight

"What's wrong?" Rea saw Draco's mood go from relaxed to stressed quicker than humanly possible

"I don't think we should sleep together yet" Draco said "I don't want people to think your easy or that I'm pushy"

"Really? But most people think we are going to have sex tonight" Rea said

"Well that's their problem" Draco was depending on them thinking just that but hoped he wouldn't have to actually go through with this. He could pretend to be a boyfriend but pretending to enjoy sex with a girl was a different story.

Rea was touched that Draco would care if people thought of her as a slut or not. Even though she was pretty sure everyone already did think she was easy, Draco made sense.

"Well if it means that much to you we can wait" Rea said

"Yeah big deal to me, no sex for awhile." Draco was relieved "I'm tired let's get to bed"

"Yeah I'll be right there" Rea responded

Rea went out to the balcony to think. She was more and more convinced Draco was actually gay. The conversation topics he enjoyed, the constant dodging her advances. Could he be using her to fend off suspicions? Either way it didn't matter why Draco kept her around as long as she was getting closer to Lucius.

"Hi Draco" Kate winked when Draco sat down for lunch the next day

"Hi?" Draco replied He had been getting extra attention from every Slytherin girl he came across today.

"Hey Draco" Rea said with a quick kiss on his cheek

"Rea what did you tell everyone about our date" Draco wondered

"Just that is was the best night of my life" Rea grinned "It was"

"What! Everyone thinks we did it" Draco whispered

"Well that's there problem…right?" Rea laughed and turned to her lunch

Draco was impressed with how well she was taking his rejecting sex. She was a lot cooler than he gave her credit for. She could be up for a bigger challenge he thought. One that had been haunting him for months. His mother

She had been begging Draco to bring a girlfriend home for a weekend and Draco was running out of excuses.

"Rea can you meet me in the library when you're done with lunch?" Draco asked

"Sure" Rea replied

When she walked in Draco was reading a book in the back corner near the restricted section

"Hey what's up" Rea asked

"I have a favor to ask you. I'm going home this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Draco asked

"No way!!! Of course I want to go!" Rea was shocked it was actually going to happen

"Awesome, well my parents know I have a girlfriend and my mom is pretty excited to meet you" Draco warned

"I'll be on my best behavior.. Darling" Rea replied

"Thanks it shouldn't be too hard" Draco said

"I'll go pack meet you in the common room in a few" Rea ran out


	3. Blindfolds

Rea met Draco in the living room in a surprisingly modest skirt and sweater. She didn't want Draco's mom to think she was a slut, and she knew it would drive Lucius crazy not being able to peak at anything.

They left through the floo network and arrived in a very familiar room. Rea had flash backs to that night after the dance. The smell made her stomach wrench and her heart leap. She saw the rug Lucius had his way with her on and she could feel her insides heat up.

"DRACO!!!" Narcissa yelled from behind them

"Hello mum" Draco said looking slightly embarrassed at his mothers enthusiasm

"This must be your girlfriend. Are you finally going to tell us her name?" Narcissa asked

"Mum this is…"

"Rea Evloke!" Lucius interrupted

Rea looked up to see a very unhappy Lucius staring her down. She couldn't help but smile at his discomfort.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Rea said smugly

"Lucius do you know Rea" Narcissa asked

"Just her folks" Lucius lied

"We met at the farewell dance as well…. Remember?" Rea choked on her last word. Lucius gave her a look that made her skin freeze she was going too far.

Narcissa began asking Draco if he was eating well and sleeping and all those other motherly concerns and lead Draco out of the room, Rea was left to face Lucius. He came very close to her face and stuck the head of his cane firmly under her chin.

"I warned you not to PLAY with my son. Unfortunately, I can't kick you out because my WIFE will get suspicious, SO be warned you're on my field now and MY game has no rules." Lucius hissed through his teeth

Rea felt a tug at her knees and looked down to see a house elf looking up at her. She was relieved to have an excuse to leave. She looked over her shoulder as she followed the elf out of the room, Lucius was standing there, arms crossed staring straight through her.

"Thank you for getting me out of there" Rea said to the house elf

"This is the room the mistress picked out for you. Dinner is at 6." The house elf said adding "You shouldn't play any of master's games, he always wins"

Rea thought that was probably very good advice but she was a Slytherin after all and her pride would not let her let up now that she had made it into the Malfoy Manor.

Her room was huge and covered in the Slytherin crest. It was nice and warm unlike the halls which were freezing and she began to un-pack.

Instead of looking around the house Rea sat in her room, partly waiting for Draco partly not wanting to run into Lucius. After a long time she grew bored and brave and ventured into the hall. The house was impressive to say the least. Large paintings, elegant furniture, and everything looked very expensive.

Rea made it to the library. Books were stacked up to the ceiling and wall to wall. She went over and started reading the titles. It seemed whoever collected these books had a dark taste. Some were about forbidden spells and potions others were outright titled "How to Administer Successful Torture".

Rea felt a silk scarf slip over her eyes and someone tie it firmly behind her head.

"Who's there" Rea asked as calmly as she could and tried to grasp the scarf.

Lucius tugged her hands away from the blindfold and with his free hand held his wand to his throat.

"It's just me Rea" Lucius said in a voice disguised as Draco's

"Draco? What are you doing" Rea asked

"I thought we could have a little fun before dinner" Lucius responded in his son's voice

"You…what?... Why now I thought we were waiting" Rea was confused

_Waiting? Why was Draco waiting with such a slut for a girlfriend_ Lucius thought

"No I want to have you now" Lucius replied

Rea was very shocked. Draco had been so adamant in the past about waiting why would he choose to have sex now that he was in his parents home. But then again there were a lot of weird fetishes out there.

"Are you sure? Your parents are just down the hall." Rea tried to reason with him

"They won't even know. Mum is fretting over dinner and my Dad has locked himself in his office" Lucius said as he pushed Rea to a nearby couch

Rea lay down on the reading couch. She felt "Draco's" hands position her legs and slowly move her skirt out of the way. His hands tugged at her panties.

Rea still couldn't reason the whole situation out in her head but she welcomed the attention and the chance for a release. After her confrontation with Lucius she felt like letting some of that sexual frustration go.

Rea lifted her butt to allow her panties to be taken off. She felt "Draco" caress her clit with his thumb. She reared her hips against the stimulus. The tiny circles heated her body faster than any warming charm could. Then he began working with his tongue licking and lapping up the juices he produced.

Rea went to weave her fingers into "Draco's" hair and her arm was caught by his before she could make it.

"Don't touch… Love" Lucius said trying to keep Rea from finding out his true identity.

"Please let me taste you" Rea begged

She heard the rustle of clothing and a hand wrap around her head, it guided her to his cock. She licked the shaft and slid it slowly into her mouth.

The Malfoy men sure were gifted Rea thought. She found it surprising that Draco was just as big as his father. Purebloods must have good dominant genes for that sort of thing she thought.

She worked her way up and down his shaft enjoying the moans and noises coming from the man in front of her. She began to get comfortable and found her rhythm, one that "Draco" seemed to enjoy immensely as well.

Suddenly she found herself being scooped up into very strong arms. Lips began caressing her neck and nuzzling her ear. Then they found her lips and she was wrapped in a passionate and very fulfilling kiss. She was carried until her back met the wall of books behind her.

She sat there in his arms and kissing him till she felt him slip slowly into her. She was happy she had had that night with Lucius so this moment with "Draco" was more comfortable.

He used a combination of lifting her and bucking into her to bring ultimate pleasure to both of them. She had no control over the situation she couldn't see a thing and any movement she made risked them tumbling to the ground. All she could do was enjoy the man inside her and his immense talent.

"Draco! Don't stop please" Rea cried out

Lucius skipped a beat hearing his sons name come from her lips but he caught himself and began slamming her into the books harder. He was so close he quickly placed her on a nearby table so he wouldn't drop her when his muscles gave into the orgasm.

Rea's orgasm came harder than ever she pushed her body against him and screamed out in pleasure. She could hear "Draco" gasp for air as he came inside her. Her body was wet with sweat and she reached around to untie the scarf.

"I thought I would never get you in bed Draco after you refused me so many times" Rea said still trying to get the knot out

"I charmed the scarf to only come off after I have left the room" Lucius said. It troubled him that Draco had refused sex so many times Rea thought Draco was hopeless. He would have to talk to his son about that.

"Please I want to see you" Rea pleaded

"Dinner is in an hour" Lucius said as he gathered his clothes.

Rea listened as he walked out but when he said goodbye she could have sworn he sounded a lot like Lucius.


	4. A Day with the Malfoys

**Short chapter before I start writing my response paper for my Social Work class (yuck)**

**Reviews are helpful since I have no clue what I'm doing. Constructive Criticism is welcome but be gentle it's my first time ******

**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, and I leave all the glory to J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters. This is also not cannon checked so if my time line doesn't match up sorry.**

The blindfold finally released Rea and as her eyes adjusted she tried to reason out her situation. Lucius was a very formidable man but Rea was fairly confident she could get him to fuck her properly. But now she finds out Draco is just as good of a lover. What to do was her question.

She gathered up her clothes and slowly walked back to her room still pondering. She dressed in a very elegant black dress that had all the right suggestions. The jewelry was very expensive and showed off her good taste. Then she walked to the dinning room.

The table that stood before her was made for far more people than it was set for. She felt like she walked a mile before she came to the end of the table where Draco was already sitting. He got up and pulled her chair out for her. Narcissa smiled at Draco's chivalry then yelled at a house elf to find Lucius.

"I'm here darling" Lucius sneered

"Good I'm starving" Draco situated himself better at the table and tucked his napkin into his shirt

Dinner was quiet. Narcissa made every effort to cut into the silence but failed miserably. Rea couldn't help smirking at Draco whenever she caught his eye. Unfortunately Draco was doing a much better job covering up what just happened in the Library.

_Maybe I did something wrong _Rea thought. She felt like her efforts were enjoyed at the time but looking back he did leave rather quickly, and his calmness at the table made her worry

"Rea that is a lovely necklace, where did you get it" Narcissa asked

"Um in London" Rea replied

"Lovely, Isn't it lovely Lucius?" Narcissa said

"Yes" Lucius sneered

Rea could tell he was really looking at the cleavage under the necklace. His eyes showed his lust and Rea's stomach leapt with what felt like a step towards her goal. But she also saw something in his cold gray glace that she couldn't place. A sort of secret she felt like she should know.

"Rea you and I should go shopping tomorrow in London. You can show me the store you got that necklace from" Narcissa was dieing to get out of the house, but being this nice all day might just kill her.

"Can I come too mum" Draco said way too excited for shopping

"Of course you know you're my favorite shopping companion" Narcissa replied

Rea was having a very hard time not laughing. Narcissa looked like she was going to throw up if she had to say one more nice thing to her, Draco was acting like a 10 year old and Narcissa was happy to coddle him. Then there was Lucius who looked so unhappy she was sure that it wasn't just her presence that was putting him off

"I would love to go shopping with you" Rea finally replied

That was set then. The next morning Rea was woken up by a house elf with who ripped the covers off of her and pointed to an outfit sitting out for her. After she woke up a little the met Draco and his mother in the living room and they used the floo network to get into London.

"Where was Mr. Malfoy this morning? He didn't see you off Mrs. Malfoy" Rea asked

"Oh he was probably in his office working on some project from the ministry" Narcissa coldly responded and walked ahead of Rea and Draco to greet someone she knew

"Mum and Dad don't see much of each other unless they are out for an event" Draco commented

"Except for in bed right" Rea nudged Draco

"No they have separate rooms" Draco said plainly

This didn't seem to faze Draco at all; in fact he made it sound quite normal for parents to sleep on opposite sides of the house.

"Rea I'll follow you, you show me where this jewelry store is" Narcissa said and Rea obliged.

"You seem more threatening than usual Lucius why it that?" Snape asked in a dry tone

"That brat Rea Evloke is staying at my house posing at my sons girlfriend" Lucius hissed

"Ah yes I saw that they were getting along lately. Draco seems happy" Snape commented

"Don't be a prick you know as well as I Draco is gay. All his talk about fashion and decorating and his pretty male friends over till ungodly hours" Lucius ranted

"Well maybe he is giving females another shot. I thought you of all people would be pleased with that" Snape said

"Not with this female, she's got tendency Bellatrix would cringe at" Lucius said

"I doubt that very much" Snape replied

"You know what I mean I don't want her in my house I don't want her near my son" Lucius yelled

"If I didn't know better I would say you and Rea have a history." Snape said looking into Lucius' eyes "Oh my you do!"

"Fuck you get out of my head" Lucius screamed

"She's good; I've had her for detention a few times. Let it go, enjoy her while you have her under your roof is my advice. Narcissa's got that nice Italian on the side anyway it's about time you found yourself another mistress" Snape said

"Is that Polyjuice Potion I asked for done yet" Lucius snapped

"Yes here, may I ask what it's for" Snape asked

"No you may not" Lucius was short but turned to say thank you before he left Snape's office


	5. Polyjuice

**Sorry this took so long my Social Work teacher wanted me to re-write a paper for her.**

**Reviews are helpful since I have no clue what I'm doing. Constructive Criticism is welcome but be gentle it's my first time ******

**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, and I leave all the glory to J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters. This is also not cannon checked so if my time line doesn't match up sorry.**

Rea got back from the outing exhausted. Trying to keep up with Narcissa was a chore. She slumped down n her bed and began to drift off.

_Lucius was kissing her neck and she could feel him taking in deep breaths and filling his nose with her aroma. He reached around behind her to unfasten her black lace bra and then began devouring her breasts. She ran her fingers through his silken locks and yelled out his name._

"Lucius" Rea screamed

"No it's me… Draco" Draco said standing next to her bed

"What? Draco what are you doing here?" Rea said groggy

"I came to make sure you weren't packing due to the way my mother treated you today" Draco said

"She was fine, what do you mean?" Rea asked

20 minutes earlier

"That little twit" Narcissa muttered "She thinks she has everything going for her. She walked around all day like a princess. And guess who stopped her to chat…GUESS"

"I haven't the slightest" Lucius yawned

"Millicent… Millicent! She doesn't talk to anyone let alone CHILDREN. Who does she think she is? Narcissa yelled

"She is the wife of a VERY wealthy VERY important man and her bloodline is flawless" Lucius replied

"Not Millicent you olf Rea" Narcissa snapped back

"Don't you think we should be happy for our son to have found such a connected witch?" Lucius found it hard to keep a straight face through that

"Draco… right. She didn't even hold his hand or so much as look at him all day. There is something going on there" Narcissa said

"You don't say" Lucius said dryly "well I'm off to my office"

As Lucius left he grabbed a vial off the table and headed to his office. He knew no one would dare come into his office so he knew no one would miss him when he drank the polyjuice potion.

"Nothing I thought she wasn't very nice to you today" Draco replied

"She was perfectly charming weren't you there silly. She even bought me this anklet" Rea laughed. What had gotten into Draco?

She lifted her foot to remind Draco what Narcissa had bought for her. Draco held her foot in his hand and began to rub at her arch. The anklet was beautiful, but what really caught his eye was a glint of green peaking out from under her skirt. He lifted her leg higher to let the skirt gather around her waist.

"Draco the door is still open" Rea exclaimed but before she could finish her sentence Draco pulled out his wand and the door flew shut.

No wonder the green had caught his eye. It was a beautiful deep Slytherin green that were enchanted to slightly change shades over time.

"Where did you get those? Draco asked

"In the Mistress' Cove where I put them on for you and you said you liked them. Did someone erase your memory or something?" Rea asked

"I was just playing. I still like them VERY much" Draco replied looking slightly perplexed

"Maybe you should lay down and let me play" Rea laughed

She stood up and turned Draco around to throw him back on the bed. She quickly grabbed her wand off the table and threw Draco on the bed with a powerful spell. She then removed his clothing with a flick of her wand and glued him to the sheets with another spell.

"Well that's one way to do it but I didn't realize you were so lazy" Draco teased

"Shut up" Rea said forcefully

She began chanting something He couldn't make out and began to worry what she could possibly think up. Then he felt lips on his cock and a tongue run up the length of his shaft. But Rea was still standing at the edge of the bed.

He could see her bring the tip of her wand to her lips and she began to slip it in and out of her mouth. As he watched he could feel her warm breath on him and could feel the strokes of her tongue on his penis.

"Where did you learn that" Draco asked in awe

"A book I picked up last time I was at Mistress' Cove" Rea laughed

Rea released the latch to her dress as she continued to caress and lick her wand, winking and smiling at Draco as she did. It was incredible how the movements were translated to his body. He didn't dare to close his eyes because he would think she was actually on him and seeing her standing in front of him naked made this the best head he had ever had by far.

Finally Rea spoke on last word and he could feel the real coldness of the room.

"Oh fuck" Draco yelled

"What's wrong dear, cold?" Rea teased

She draped herself over him and let him sink inside her. She began moving her hips and rocking back and forth over him. She could see in his eyes he wanted to be released and she too longed to be wrapped in his arms like she was in the library.

He immediately flipped her over and laid her on her back. Rea's breath was taken away as he rammed himself inside her. He reached down between her legs and began rubbing her thumb on her clit as he took long strokes in and out.

They lay like that panting and nibbling at each other till Rea suddenly pushed her hips of the bed and screamed "DRACO!!!!"

Her muscles where like a bear trap and he felt like she had literally squeezed the orgasm out of him. He slumped down next to her and she nuzzled her body into his.

"You must have lost some weight walking around today" Rea said

"Why" Draco asked

"You feel lighter to me than when you blindfolded me in the library" Rea replied

"Oh well maybe it's just that you were in control" Draco tried to cover "We should have a code word"

"What" Rea asked was he suggesting a safe word AFTER sex

"You know like when either one of us is hot for the other in public we say something like 'It looks like it's going to rain' and then the other says 'We should get our umbrellas' then we know the other is getting horny" Draco explained

"Sounds like fun lets do it" Rea laughed Draco sure was a creative person

Lucius felt his stomach flip and looked down at his chest. Had it been a whole hour already?

"I'm going to help mum find places to put the stuff she bought today" Draco said quickly ad kissed Rea on the forehead

"Really? You could stay for seconds" Rea begged and began feeling her warm folds

Lucius almost lay back down till he felt his legs almost give out and he quickly apologized and left the room. Luckily his office was nearby and he slipped in just as his body began transforming into himself.


	6. Silence

**Reviews are helpful since I have no clue what I'm doing. Constructive Criticism is welcome but be gentle it's my first time ******

**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, and I leave all the glory to J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters. This is also not cannon checked so if my time line doesn't match up sorry.**

It didn't take long for Rea to fall asleep. She had never imagined that her week would turn out like this. _There must be something about this house that makes Draco come out of his shell_.

She fell into the deepest best sleep of her life and only woke up when there was a knock on her door.

"Rea? We are waiting for you in the dining room. Are you coming to supper?" Draco asked thru the door

"Yeah one sec" Rea yelled as she tried to pull herself out of her dreams. She put on the first outfit she could think of and opened her door to find Draco leaning on the wall across the hall.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked slightly put off.

"Sorry I fell asleep" Rea replied then she got an idea to cheer Draco up. She walked up to him and pinned him against the wall. "In my dream it 'looked like it was going to rain' " Rea emphasized their code sentence by rubbing her hand on Draco's thigh.

"Wooho! Sounds like a weird dream. Can we go eat?" Draco said

"What has gotten into you?" Rea asked, pissed at Draco's attitude and that he didn't reply properly to their code signal.

"Mum left an hour ago to go to Italy and see her "lover" and now we're left to deal with my father" Draco seemed scared and mad over the idea of being left alone with his father.

"Your dad knows she left to go do some other man?" Rea asked

"Yeah she said "Lucius I'm going to Italy to see Marcellus. I won't be back for the Opera tomorrow" and walked out the front door" Draco's tone was really pissing Rea off

So she was alone with the man she yearned for and the boy she was pretending to want. She felt her stomach drop into her pelvis. When she came around the corner she saw Lucius had began eating without them and that he looked slightly sick. _Could he be upset his wife was with another man?_ She doubted that.

They sat down without a word and all began eating. Rea was just about done with her salad when she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Draco don't you think it looks like it's going to rain?" Rea flirted and gave him a slight wink

Draco looked up with a cheek full of potato and looked out the window.

"No" Draco snapped back

Lucius nearly choked on his wine. Rea looked at him with an evil eye, _what the hell was he laughing at._

"You ok dad" Draco asked. Rea could sense that Draco hoped that the answer would be no.

Lucius just tipped his glass at his son and hid his amusement behind his napkin. Then they were back to the silence. Rea could see know this was the extent of any father son relationship they had. So she wondered what made Lucius so protective of Draco and why he was so upset that Rea was playing games with Draco.

Rea was relieved dessert came, chocolate moose was her favorite. She ate it with joy and forgot about the tension between the two men before her. When she was done she excused herself from the table and walked quickly out of the room.

"So you and Rea seem to be getting along" Lucius sneered at his son

"Yeah" Draco replied trying to pretend his dessert was more interesting

"Have you been with her yet" Lucius mumbled

Draco looked at his father with shock. _Why were they having this conversation now? Think Fast!_

"Um… yeah we uh… had a dinner in town last week and we um…. yeah we did" Draco said then stuffed his face with moose.

"You are such a bloody liar!" Lucius roared and his chair flew across the room from the force of standing up.

Draco couldn't swallow. Every muscle in his body was frozen tighter than any curse he had ever felt.

"Draco your mother may be in denial, or maybe it's just her desire to have a daughter, but I know damn well that you don't fancy women" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs and reached for his wand.

Draco's lack of reaction was only fueling Lucius' rampage.

"I don't know what kind of situation you have set up with Rea or how you managed it but you better not fuck it up" Lucius yelled

Lucius waved his chair back and sat down.

"How long have you know" Draco asked

"Long enough" Lucius sighed

"Who else knows" Draco's voice cracked

"Only Snape, I made sure he looked out for you up at school" Lucius answered

They sat in silence for awhile. Then Lucius leaned in towards his son.

"Son I have a plan to keep this from becoming an issue in your future" Lucius nearly whispered "If the Dark Lord ever found out I'm sure he wouldn't let you be a Death Eater and I know that's what you want"

"Well actually dad…" Draco tried to explain but was interrupted

"Stop……. I can deal with you being gay but if you tell me you don't want to be a Death Eater I will react" Lucius said as calmly as he could and Draco fell silent yet again.

Lucius explained his plan to his son.


	7. The Truth

**I hate to declare a story done because I am fairly certain I will come back to this. There are so many places to take this. Let me know what you think. **

**Reviews are helpful and make me smile. Constructive criticism is welcome but be gentle it's my first time ******

**I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, and I leave all the glory to J.K. Rowling for creating such wonderful characters. This is also not cannon checked so if my time line doesn't match up sorry.**

Rea needed some air after dinner and was pacing the gardens when she heard footsteps behind her. 

"You shouldn't be out here it looks like it's going to rain" Lucius said behind her

Rea turned around and looked at Lucius. He was leaning on his cane and looking uncharacteristically hesitant.

"What did you say?" Rea asked cautiously

"That it looks like it is going to rain" Lucius replied

Rea looked up; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

"Maybe we should get an umbrella?" Rea ventured

Lucius smiled at her and walked slowly towards her. His eyes caught the moon and for a moment Rea thought she saw them twinkle. 

"It was you this afternoon?" Rea asked

"And in the library" Lucius replied 

Lucius acted before Rea could respond. He cupped Rea's face and looked into her eyes. The passion in his eyes made her heart leap. She felt him put his other arm around her waist and he leaned in closer.

She watched as his lips came close to her face. When she felt his lips on hers she closed her eyes and let the rest of her senses do the work. He squeezed her side and deepened his kiss. 

Rea's head was swimming. His tongue was teasing her lips and tracing her teeth. He tasted so good in her mouth as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She ran her hand on his arms feeling every contour. He moved his attention to her neck and shoulders licking and sucking as he let his lips wonder around her. 

Rea moaned in approval, his breath tickled her neck. She pushed his head up so she could see into his eyes. Rea wanted to ask why he had changed his mind about her but she didn't dare break the moment they were having. She didn't care. Right then Rea felt like she had won no matter the reason. She kissed him in a fit of passion and a need to taste him again. 

Lucius sat Rea on the edge of a nearby fountain and finally released her from their kiss. He stood over her enjoying the longing in her eyes. He had her right where he wanted her and luckily for him in order for his plan to work he needed her to need him.

Lucius lowered himself to his knees and slowing moving the hem of her skirt up her thighs. Rea leaned back on her arms anticipating his next move. When her skirt was no longer serving the purpose of covering her body Lucius felt the soft skin of her thighs with the tips of his fingers ending at the warm wet folds before him. 

He absent mindedly licked his lips and looked up at her. Slowly moving her panties to one side he let his finger slide between the fold and glide inside her. He felt her muscles contract in response and a deep sigh was released from her mouth.

Rea realized she had been holding her breath when she felt his lips begin to suck at her clit. He slowly moved another finger into her and then another. He knew what he was doing, it didn't take him long to find her G-spot and begin kneading it with his strong fingers.

She began to feel parts of her body tingle she had never felt before. Her knees, her lower back, her shoulders all seemed to be coming alive. Then, like a crashing wave, her orgasm overtook her. She screamed out Lucius' name to make him stop but he only delved in farther sucking and pushing every ounce of pleasure out of her. When he felt her stop he did too. 

He looked up at Rea who by now was flat on her back panting for her life. She had at some point taken off her shirt and her breasts were completely naked. Lucius couldn't resist and quickly climbed on top to have a taste of them. 

Rea quickly pushed Lucius' forehead away from her body

"Let me be for a minute. I need to rest" Rea begged

Lucius obliged and took pleasure seeing her in such a state of disarray. Finally she turned to look at him. Her lips were contemplatively locked but her eyes were doing nothing but smiling.

She hooked her hands in his pants and pulled them off. She knew what was waiting for her under the cloth but it still looked so daunting. She slowly wrapped her hand around his penis and deliberately felt every curve and vein. 

Yes he was right this was the same cock she had been pleasured by in the library. It responded in the same way to her little kisses and licks. She slowly fitted her lips around him and tasted the precum waiting for her on the tip. 

She wanted everything to be slow enough for her to remember. The first two times Lucius had been in control but now that she had him in her hands she wanted to show him how she worked. 

Lucius of course would not let her do her own thing for long. He picked her up and placed her on a grassy patch near the fountain. He positioned himself over her and expertly slide inside of her. 

She felt a twinge remembering how it had hurt that night after the dance but tonight he was much gentler and Rea was ready for him. The matched strokes and nibbled at each others shoulders. Rea was not completely convinced Lucius had been the only man with her this weekend. His weight felt very familiar and the way he placed himself on her was the same.

Rea teased her tongue around Lucius' ear lobe and let him do what he did so well with no interruptions. Rea then felt Lucius change his pace. As the tempo got faster Rea could feel her orgasm creeping up on her. 

No not creeping it was charging full speed ahead she tried to fall out of rhythm to keep from ending it now but it was too late Lucius rammed into her as she felt his warmth filling her. She couldn't hold back and her orgasm filled her till she had to scream out.

They lay on the grass for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Lucius lifted himself onto him hands and gazed down at Rea. 

"Did you like that?" Lucius asked

"yeahsssss" Rea sighed back

"Would you like me to invite you back for more" Lucius asked

Rea looked up at him in confusion _what was that suppose to mean_

Lucius rolled off of Rea and summoned a blanket to cover them up

"Rea you're a smart girl so I am fairly certain you know my son is gay" Lucius said

"Oh thank Goodness I've been beating my head against a wall trying to figure out what was up with him" Rea replied

"Yes well he needs to keep it quiet if he plans on being a Death Eater. I have a proposition for you" Lucius began "If you continue to date my son, and that includes dropping clear hints to classmates that you and him have been intimate, you and I will continue to have these enjoyable meetings. Understood?"

"Yes" Rea said

"Do you agree?" Lucius asked hesitantly. If she said no she could go back to Hogwarts and tell everyone Draco's secret. He would have to kill her or drive her insane, and then he would be out a fabulous lover. 

"I have no problem with that on one condition" Rea said "I get to tie you up with a blindfold sometimes; you have gotten all the fun so far"

Lucius lips spread into a very sideways smile and trapped Rea in a binding kiss. 


End file.
